ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Episode 3 - Revenge of the Sith (Julian14bernardino style)
Julian14bernardino's movie-spoof of Star Wars Episode 3 - Revenge of the Sith. Cast * Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) * Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) * Count Dooku - Clayton (Tarzan) * General Grievous - Jafar (Aladdin) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * The Emperor/Darth Sidious - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Clone Troopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * Battle Droids - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) * and more Movie Used *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) Footage Disney Footage *Frozen (2013) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Tangled (2010) *Tarzan (1999) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *101 Dalmatians (1961) Rayman Footage *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and TheJoueur1's Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) Dreamworks Footage *Rise of the Guardians My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *MMMystery on the Friendship Express *Maud Pie *Over a Barrel *Hearth's Warming Eve *The Last Roundup *It's About Time *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *One Bad Apple *Just For Sidekicks *Games Ponies Play *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Flight to the Finish *Rarity Takes Manehattan *Rainbow Falls *Three's A Crowd *Simple Ways *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *Trade Ya! *Equestria Games *The Cutie Map - Part 1 *The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *Party Pooped *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows *Hearthbreakers *The Crystalling - Part 1 *The Crystalling - Part 2 *The Gift of the Maud Pie *Spice Up Your Life *In The Times They Are A Changeling *Dungeons & Discords *Buckball Season *P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) *All Bottled Up *Rock Solid Friendship Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (Carls493's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (Star Liath's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (SirGerman3's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (All The Shinies's Version) The Amazing World of Gumball *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision An American Tail Footage *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Dreamworks Footage *Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000) *The Porky Pig Show (1964―1967) *The Road Runner Show (1966–1973) *Taz-Mania (1991–1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) *Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) Hanna Barbera Footage *Top Cat (1961) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav soundsblaster.zip *probedroidgun01.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *sabrout1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_powerup.wav *cb_ls_hitsoft1.wav *cb_ls_hitsoft2.wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (3).wav *cb_ls_clash1 (1).wav *cb_ls_clash2 (1).wav *cb_ls_clash2_1.wav *cb_ls_powerdown.wav *cb_ls_powerdown1.wav *cb_ls_powerdown (3).wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *5 clash 2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *3 clash good.wav *2 clash 2.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav *LsHitSm2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 Quotes Quote 1 *Rayman: Chancellor. *Kristoff: Are you all right? *Prince Hans: behind them Count Clayton. *(Clayton appears and walks into action) *Rayman: This time, we'll do it together. *Kristoff: I was about to say that. *Clayton: Get help. You're no match for him, he's a Sith Lord. *Rayman: and smiles Prince Hans, Sith Lords are our speciality. *Clayton: Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor. *Rayman: You won't get away this time, Clayton. (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber, and as Kristoff takes out and ignites his dark blue lightsaber, Clayton takes out and ignites his red lightsaber. The three warriors begin the duel as they lightsabers swing and clash 10 times) *Clayton: I've been looking forward to this. *Kristoff: My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count. *Clayton: Good. Twice the pride, double the fall. Quote 2 *Hans and Kristoff talk about Skywalker's dreams *Prince Hans: Did you ever hear the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise? *Kristoff: No. *Prince Hans: I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create...life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about...from dying. *Kristoff: He could actually...save people from death? *Prince Hans: The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. *Kristoff: What happened to him? *Prince Hans: He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power...which, eventually of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death...but not himself. *Kristoff: Is it possible to learn this power? *Prince Hans: Not from a Jedi. Quote 3 *stops Easter Bunny from hurting the Chancellor, severing Easter Bunny's hand. Prince Hans drops his act and again strikes Easter Bunny with force-lightning *Prince Hans: Triumphantly POWER! UNLIMITED POWER! Easter Bunny flying out the window to his death *Kristoff: Horrified What have I done...?! *Prince Hans: You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force. *Kristoff: exhausted ...I will do whatever you ask. *Prince Hans: Good! *Kristoff: Just help me save Anna's life. I can't live without her. *Prince Hans: To cheat death is the power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret. *Kristoff: I pledge myself...to your teachings. *Prince Hans: Good. Good...The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith, you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Yokai. *Yokai: Thank you, my master. *Prince Hans: Rise... rises and Hans goes to his desk Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators. *Yokai: I agree. The Council's next move will be against the Senate. *Prince Hans: hood on his head Every single Jedi, including your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. *Yokai: I understand, Master. *Prince Hans: We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side to save Padmé. *Yokai: What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy? *Prince Hans: Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy! And...we shall have...peace. Quote 3 *Prince Hans: ... and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. *Sergeant Tibbs: I was held up. What's happening? *Anna: The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate. *Prince Hans: The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. applause Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. applause These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. applause The war is over. applause The Separatists have been defeated, applause and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you, will last for ten thousand years. Senators cheer An empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body, and a sovereign ruler chosen for life... Senators cheer again An empire ruled by the majority... Ruled by a new constitution... *Anna: So this is how liberty dies...with thunderous applause. Quote 4 *the massacre at the Jedi temple *Rayman: I've recalibrated the code, warning all surviving Jedi to stay away. *Olaf: For the clones, to discover the recalibration, a long time, it will take. *Rayman: Wait, Master. There is something I must know. a security hologram *Olaf: If into the security recordings, you go, only pain, will you find. *Rayman: I must know the truth, Master. hologram of Kristoff/Yokai killing Jedi younglings and pledging allegiance to Prince Hans; Horrified It can't be. It can't be! *Prince Hans: hologram You have done well, my new apprentice. Your skills are unmatched by any Sith before you. Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire. *Rayman: I can't watch anymore. hologram *Olaf: Destroy the Sith, we must. *Rayman: Send me to kill Prince Hans. I will not kill Anakin. *Olaf: To fight this Prince Hans, strong enough, you are not. *Rayman: But Anakin...he is like my brother. I cannot do it. *Olaf: Twisted by the dark side, young Kristoff has become. The boy you trained, gone, he is, consumed by Yokai. *Rayman: I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look. *Olaf: Use your feelings, Rayman, and find him, you will. Quote 5 *has cut off Yokai's legs and part of his remaining good arm on one of Mustafar's higher grounds. Yokai is struggling near the lava river *Rayman: anguished You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness! up Kristoff's lightsaber *Yokai: I'll get you for this, Rayman, if it's the last thing I do! *Rayman: You were my brother, Kristoff. I loved you. as Yokai, now too close to the lava river, catches on fire. Quote 6 *is now a cyborg with prosthetic legs and arms, fully clothed in black armor with respirator mask. The operating table he is on has risen to vertical position *Prince Hans: Lord Yokai, can you hear me? *Yokai: mechanical voice Yes, Master. Where is Anna? Is she safe? Is she alright? *Prince Hans: It seems, in your anger, you killed her. *Yokai: I...I couldn't have. She was alive. I felt it. several surrounding objects and droids through the Force. He then breaks the clamps that have been holding him down and takes a few steps forward. Prince Hans watches, grinning cruelly. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Quote 7 *Anna's death, Olaf, Rayman, and Butch (Tom and Jerry) are onboard the Tantive III and are traveling to Naboo while discussing the babies' future *Olaf: Hidden, safe, the children must be kept. *Rayman: We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence. *Olaf: Hmm... Split up, they should be. *Butch (Tom and Jerry): My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us. *Rayman: And what of the boy? *Olaf: To Tatooine. To his family, send him. *Rayman: I will take the child and watch over him. *Olaf: Until the time is right, disappear, we will. (Tom and Jerry) and Rayman bow and start to leave Master Kenobi, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training, I have for you. *Rayman: Training? *Olaf: An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force... Your old master. *Rayman: surprised Jack Frost?! *Olaf: How to commune with him, I will teach you. Soundtrack *1. Star Wars and The Revenge of the Sith *2. Anakin's Dream *3. Battle of the Heroes *4. Anakin's Betrayal *5. General Grievous *6. Palpatine's Teachings *7. Grievous and the Droids *8. Padmé's Ruminations *9. Anakin vs. Obi-Wan *10. Anakin's Dark Deeds *11. Enter Lord Vader *12. The Immolation Scene *13. Grievous Speaks to Lord Sidious *14. The Birth of the Twins and Padmé's Destiny *15. A New Hope and End Credits Trivia *The third film will use the audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith throughout the entire third movie. *Rayman's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the sabrout1.wav, saberhum2.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Kristoff's lightsaber will be dark blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and the ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie, but when he joins the dark side and becomes Yokai, his lightsaber will be red and will have the enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberhum3.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3.wav sound effects the entire third movie. *Clayton's lightsaber will be red, and will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, saberhum4.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (3).wav sound effects through the entire third movie. *Jafar will have four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red, because these four lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, cb_ls_powerup (3).wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, cb_ls_powerdown.wav, cb_ls_powerdown1.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Applejack's lightsaber will be green and will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects thoughout the entire third movie. *Crash Bandicoot's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Theodore Tugboat's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Banana Joe's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, saberhum2.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tanya's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum4.wav, cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Nicole Watterson's lightsaber will be green and will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, saberhum3.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Melman's lightsaber will be green and will have the sabrout1.wav, saberhum2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Richard Watterson's lightsaber will be green and will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum3.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (3).wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Sylvester's lightsabers will be light blue and orange, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Sylvia's lightsabers will be yellow and green, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum2.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Olaf will have a green lightsaber, that will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects, when he battles Hans throughout the entire third movie. *Hans will have a red lightsaber, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (3).wav, saberhum3.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will mark the debut of Rayman's ponytail with bluehair band and gold ear-ring throughout the entire movie. Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs